Dance Of Ice
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: Jin is a loner but a Yuki-Onna tries to change all that in "One-Shot"...


Hello, everybody. Resoleon here bringing you my very first one-shot crossover of Blazblue. This time, Blazblue will be intertwining with Rosario + Vampire.

For those of you who don't know Jin: He's an emotionally disclosed man whose sword has a mind of its own. It has the ability to manipulate ice in myriad offense maneuvers. The downside of his weapon is that it tries to manipulate Jin's mind into doing its killing bidding.

For those of you who don't know Mizore: She is a Yuki-Onna, a Japanese mythical snow woman who stalks any man she feels like. Nobody knows how she can make it so that she's always around her crush. Outside of artic areas, she cannot survive for long in warmer climates. She is also extremely weak against fire and is able to move extremely well in water.

* * *

**Rosario + Vampire X Blazblue Crossover: Dance of Ice**

On a night when it was snowing lightly, a man with a blond hair and elegant clothes sits at a lake with his sword resting on the front side of his shoulders. He stares at the water with a cold look of distain. His name is Jin Kisaragi, defected from the NOL is nomadic around Kagutsuchi. He is a known to be a hero but doesn't behave as such. He emotionally closed himself from the world as well set up his own goals, not caring about the events of people around him.

"Why do I...have to put up with a world full of lies?" Jin said under his breath to himself.

His overall character is a mystery to those who know him well. Nobody knows why he behaves the way he does. Some people say that he was abused as a child. Some people say that he followed strict rules and received little praise from his family. Other people say that someone close to him and betrayed him, thus making him act the way he does. Surprisingly, there are some things that even Jin Kisaragi doesn't even know about himself. Whenever those are brought up by another person, he loses his cool because he remembers never telling that person that part of his life nor does he wish they would remind him of the past.

"I...hate...this world and everything in it but...why do I...waste my time and...rescue people from their helpless predicaments? I had no business on these people's affair yet they expect me to save their own hides..."

A girl's voice called out to Jin.

"Because...you're supposed to be the hero, no matter what you think of yourself or how you present yourself to people..."

Jin hears the voice to his left. He turns that way toward the woods but there was nobody there.

"Humph...am I hallucinating again?"

The voice called out again. "No, you're not."

This time, Jin heard it to his right. He turns in that direction but again, he sees no one. His expression of distain does not change and sighs to himself before calling out to the voice. He stands up and puts his hands on his sword scabbard.

"Listen, I'm not one for games. If you want to talk, I suggest you show yourself before I have to drag you out."

"Your Yukianesa sword cannot harm me by freezing." The voice said.

Jin felt a bit suspicious. It's someone who he never met before but to know the name of his Nox Nyctores had to mean that this mysterious foe has extensive knowledge in battle. He unsheathes the sword and points it straight at the lake because he heard the voice there the last time it spoke.

"So you know the name of my sword? Impressive but...that's doesn't mean a thing if you can't defeat it. Show yourself. I grow tired of playing this game of hide-and-seek."

A long moment passed. Jin did not move his sword one inch because he knew that the owner of the voice resided in the lake. He did not care to take surprise that his foe was inside the lake. He just wanted to meet face to face with her. Slowly, a head started to emerge from the middle of the lake. It stopped emerging and all that Jin could see through the darkness was the silhouette of the head. Jin couldn't make out the face as it was too far into the darkness.

"Who...the hell are you?" Jin demanded to know.

The head did not respond but instead rose further up revealing the body, arms and eventually the full physiology. Suddenly, the chilling winds picked up and the snow started to fall harder. Jin lowered his sword and looked at his feet. He saw that the lake was being frozen all around. Jin hides his astonishment very well as to not show weakness but he was astonished inside. Jin never encountered an opponent that can also manipulate ice. He started to feel a slight hint of fear inside himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Jin yelled even louder.

The figure only responded by walking very slowly toward Jin. Jin slowly raised his sword to prepare himself to strike. Eventually, the figure walked to Jin close enough that he could see the clothes she was wearing. She stopped when she was a few steps from Jin.

"_A girl? This girl can freeze?" _

The girl standing a distance from Jin has long hair that is light purple hair. She is wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt. She also has on a sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves. A pendant hung from her neck. She had a belt tied to her left leg and both of her legs had purple stockings. Her shoes were colored white. She leaned her head slightly toward Jin while taking out a lollipop that she had apparently was sucking on. She gave a light smile at Jin and Jin's eyes thinned with evident distain.

Jin had no idea how this girl was walking on the lake's ice without slipping or tripping. "I'll ask you again...who the hell are you?"

The girl giggled before responding. "Your mirror image...Jin Kisaragi."

"What? What are you saying? Are you trying to say that you're like me? You have another thing coming if you're really thinking that."

"I don't think that, Jin. I know it."

"What?"

"You heard me right. I know many things about you. I know about how you were adopted by the Kisaragi family, how you used to be the ever so handsome 4th Major in the NOL. I also know that you have someone you're chasing. That would be Ragna the Bloodedge, wouldn't it?"

Jin's anger became more evident in his expression.

"Shut up!"

Jin answered the question by performing a swift horizontal slash at the girl. The girl moved back swiftly to avoid it. She giggled a bit before continuing.

"That was a nice slash. If you I also know that there's someone who you wanted to destroy. This...girl resembled someone you knew so well that it made you sick to your stomach. You just want to kill her don't you? Because she resembles...your sister? Is her name Noel Vermillion by any chance?"

"Shut up!"

Jin slashed overhead this time and the girl simply stepped aside to avoid it. Her fingers turned into giant ice picks.

"Too slow, Jin. You're going to have to do better than that. However, there's no denying that you're using your past as an excuse to live the way you do."

The girl charged Jin with her claws of ice. In a split second, Jin raised his left forearm.

"Empty Sky Form..."

A large red circle appeared in front of Jin's left forearm. The girl's claws of ice come into contact with it and time stops. During the time loop, Jin prepared his sword and performed a lethal slash that gets him right through the girl's body.

"YUKIHAZE!"

Jin found himself standing on the lake of ice. He turns around to look at the girl. With the time loop over, she feels intense pain and clutches her stomach.

"You shouldn't make claims that you're supposed to be my significant other if you can't back up your words, you trash." Jin said at the girl. "What?"

The girl's body started to turn into solid ice and shortly after it becomes complete ice, it shatters and the pieces fall harmlessly to the frozen lake. Jin could hear once again, the laughter of the girl. It sounded omnipresent so he didn't know exactly where to look at.

"That was a nifty move you pulled off there, Jin Kisaragi. Let me guess, that was Yukihaze. It took you several months of training to master that move. It was Jubei, one of the Six Heroes that taught you that move, was it not?"

Jin ignores the question and quickly goes back onto solid ground. He slowly made his way toward the edge of the forest.

The girl giggled once again to Jin's annoyance. "You really hate it when someone pokes into your private business, don't you?"

Jin turns around to see three of the same girl. He couldn't help but feel as though this girl was dangerous. The more he struck and stuck around, it seemed the more powerful she is.

"Why don't you tell me something about you for a change?" Jin asked with a snide tone.

"I've been observing you since you were little. I waited over fifteen years to talk to you. Please don't make this harder for me than it already is. It's bad enough that vampire Rachel Alucard and Noel Vermillion are chasing you down."

Jin's curiosity slipped through. "How the hell do you know all these things involving me?"

"That's not important. What's important is that...you're supposed to save this world by becoming a true hero and finding someone important in your life. I'm afraid your brother doesn't count, though."

"Like I give a shit about this world! I already detached myself from the world a long time ago. It's filled with nothing but lies and betrayal. Also, don't ever mention my brother again!"

The apparent real girl stepped up. She laughed a bit before talking.

"You've just proven my point as to why I was watching you all these years. I feel the same way about this world as you do, Jin Kisaragi. Don't you see? Ice and fighting is our savior. We hate to love and love to hate. You and I are two sides of the same coin. I'm Mizore Shirayuki, Jin Kisaragi and I am your other half that completes your life and vice versa."

Jin couldn't take any more of this. For some reason, he felt as though it was best to get away. He tried moving his feet but to no avail. He looks down and sees that he's been frozen in place. The girl named Mizore stepped closer and closer to him. As she stepped closer, the ice started to go up his legs and cover his body gradually.

"No...no...no, not to you!"

"There's no reason to resist. This is the best day of our lives, Jin Kisaragi."

"Stop saying my full name, you whore!"

The ice continued to envelop Jin's body and eventually it stopped at the base of his head. Mizore laughed manically while still walking toward his direction. She stopped once their faces were just inches apart from each other. Mizore closed her eyes and her lips started to move in toward Jin's helpless face.

Mizore said under her breath as her lips slowly closed in... "From this point forward...you're mine...and I'm yours, Jin Kisaragi."

"NO!"

Out of nowhere, Mizore stopped upon feeling intense pain at her stomach. Her eyes went as wide as they could and she looked down. She saw that Jin's unfrozen left hand was holding his Yukianesa sword right through her stomach. It would appear that he was waiting for the right moment and Mizore fell for it, hook line and sinker. Mizore's expression changed to that of a completely distraught and horrified girl. Her mouth started to leak out blood and she started coughing it out. While she was distracted, Jin used Yukianesa to free the rest of his body from the ice. He slashes the other clones up while Mizore is dazed from the injury.

Jin started to wave his sword in a figure eight. "ARTIC DAGGER!"

Jin summons a blade and it makes a direct hit on Mizore. Her body is pierced all over while still coughing up blood. She is lying on the floor, completely defeated.

"Humph...you thought that I could fall for your Yuki-Onna tricks? I know somethings about your creatures but I didn't know you could be real. I had a trick of my own, you bitch. Realize that as you die."

Jin turns around and starts walking away but he stops in his tracks when he thought he heard another word from Mizore. He just turns his head back slightly to hear her.

"...Why...? Why...? Why...? Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

After Mizore screamed out her denial, a heavy blizzard ensued. Jin braced himself to the nearest tree and eventually, the snow storm stops. Jin looks back at the place where the girl was not too long ago and doesn't find a trace of her. He walks to where Mizore once laid and saw that her blood was still there. With one finger, he scratches up some snow that had her blood and held it a few inches from his face.

"So that's a real Yuki-Onna, huh? Hopefully, that's the last time I'll see her. I'm still a bit dumbfounded about how she knows all this stuff about me. Humph, doesn't matter now that she's out of my hair...for now."

After staring at the blood for a moment longer, he discards the blood and starts making his way out of the vicinity once again. From the top of a tree, a completely unwounded Mizore looked on with a smile while sucking on her lollipop. She took out the lollipop once again and giggled to herself.

"Jin Kisaragi...realize your inner hero...and I hope that we can have a better dance of ice next time..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first One-Shot Fanfiction.

As always, thanks for reading and till next time.

**Dance of Ice: End**


End file.
